


love letters || jensoo

by zhonqs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonqs/pseuds/zhonqs
Summary: jisoo sends jennie anonymous love letters and jennie has no idea where they’re coming from but she starts writing back





	love letters || jensoo

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

“how long are you going to keep this up?” lisa asked.

“forever,” jisoo replied while closing her letter and putting a cute sticker on top.

\----

jisoo had been sending letters to her crush, everyday without fail for around three months. she wrote her letter the night before then woke up early to put the letter into jennie’s locker making sure that no one saw her.

jisoo was almost certain that jennie wouldn’t like her. jennie’s school status was at least four rungs higher than jisoo’s. jennie wore leather jackets and combat boots, in short she was the coolest girl at the school.

jisoo was shy and never talked in class the only class she would speak in was music. her voice was the gem of the school and she competed in quite a few competitions and always brought home first place.

\----

jennie had no idea who was leaving her letters everyday, she analyzed the letters trying to figure out who had been sending the letters. jennie wanted to find out who was sending the letters so she started writing her own letters replying to her admirer. the letters started with hi i’m jennie but you already know that…

writing letters becomes a jensoo thing.

dear jennie,

yesterday i won a singing award and i was so happy, i think after high school i might audition for a agency. it has always been my dream to be a singer. anyways how was your day!! you looked pretty as always. i absolutely adore your leather jacket. sorry about the short letter i studied more than usual today because i have a math test tomorrow, wish me luck!!

much love,  
your admirer

jennie read the letter and tried to figure out who it could be, not many students were in the arts at this school.

jennie wrote her reply:

dear admirer,

i want to hear your voice i bet it sounds beautiful, i’m going to come to every singing competition until i find you. also if you tell me who you are i will give you my leather jacket hm doesn’t that sound like a good deal. i don’t know why you put so much dedication into sending these letters but i love you for it.

jennie

\----

“lisa what do i do,” jisoo yells into a pillow as lisa sits next to her.

“tell her who you are?” lisa replies as more of a question than an answer.

“no she’ll hate me then,”

“jisoo, you’re being irrational she wouldn’t have sent letters back unless she liked you,”

“but she likes the letter version of me not the real me,”

lisa shook her head at the antics of her best friend.

“aren’t they the same person,”

“yeah,”

jisoo realized what lisa was trying to point out, that if jennie liked the girl in the letters she would also like the girl who writes them. she lifts her face out of the pillow and grabs her stationery. she starts writing a new letter and what she hopes will be the last one she writes.

\----

the next morning after jisoo puts the letter in jennie’s locker she sticks around to see her reaction.

as jennie reads the letter a small smile appears on her face getting larger and larger as she keeps reading. her daydreams were finally coming true, she would get to meet the person who she had slowly but surely fell in love with. jennie stood in the middle of the hallway, people walking around her and time seemed to go fast, yet slow.

dear jennie,

you said you wanted to know who i am, i think i’m finally ready to tell you. i may not be what you expect. i promise i’m not some weird 60 year old guy who sends high school girls letters. you probably won’t like me, but if you liked the letters you might like the girl who wrote them. i actually do really like you even more so after you started replying to me. i honestly never thought a girl like you would like a girl like me, but i guess the universe is finally on my side. i want to meet you in person and i assume you would like to meet me as well so i’ll be waiting at the cafe across the street in the corner table.

much love,  
jisoo (that’s my name!!)

p.s hopefully you’re free after school  
p.p.s i love you

\----

jennie suffered through the rest of the day hardly able to focus. jennie wondered what her admirer looked like, but looks don’t matter because jennie’s loves whoever it was that sent her those letters.

as soon as the bell rang jennie ran across campus and walked into the cafe. she looked at the corner table and if she wasn’t already breathless her breath would have been taken away.

her admirer was the one and only kim jisoo, the prettiest senior at their school and not only was she pretty, her voice was like angels singing. jennie never expected someone like jisoo to like someone like her. jisoo was elegant and ethereal while jennie was edgy. maybe that’s why they fit together.

jisoo waved her hand at jennie ushering her over.

jisoo was slightly shocked that jennie actually showed up and wow jennie was even prettier up close.

“so you’re my admirer?” jennie asked with a smile on her face.

“yes,” jisoo answered quietly while looking down at her hands.

“look at me,”

jisoo slowly looked up at jennie and it was like a punch in the stomach (but in a good way).

“see was that hard,” jennie reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

jisoo could have sworn her heart stopped. jisoo’s face was most likely bright red and she could barely breathe.

“aww you’re the cutest!!” jennie exclaimed.

jennie pinched jisoo’s cheek and cooed at her endearing nature.

jisoo looked at jennie with absolute admiration and it seemed like they were going to be just fine.


End file.
